


Chicken, Hold the Destiny

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 4.06. Poor Gwaine looked so surprised when Merlin wouldn't let him snag a bite of Arthur's dinner. <i>“That’s more like it,” Gwaine said around a mouthful of roast chicken as he manhandled Merlin into an alcove and leaned in for a quick nuzzle.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken, Hold the Destiny

“That’s more like it,” Gwaine said around a mouthful of roast chicken as he manhandled Merlin into an alcove and leaned in for a quick nuzzle. It wasn’t like he’d been lying in wait for Merlin to come down this hallway with Arthur’s dinner every night since, well, since Merlin changed back from his murderous alter ego - no, nothing of the sort. It was simply a nice place to get away for a quiet moment. Those knights were a rowdy bunch. And if Merlin happened to bound up the steps with Arthur’s dinner the same way he had for the last several months at this exact time, well, it was just a coincidence.

“Watch it, I still have to take that to Arthur,” Merlin said, looking slightly affronted, but with a smile playing at the edge of his lips. He was trying to keep his tray level and not lose what was left of Arthur’s dinner after Gwaine had poached a few select bits from it. Given the assault of Gwaine’s octopus-like appendages, it was difficult going.

Merlin laughed when Gwaine licked up his neck and sucked an earlobe between his teeth, the hand not holding the tray flailing uselessly against the weight of Gwaine’s body. For a moment Merlin half-heartedly resisted in a floppy long-limbed sort of way before he let Gwaine press him up against the wall and settle his mouth on his, their bodies stilling into a slow, languid kiss.

“Much better,” Gwaine murmured softly when their lips parted. “You were a bit scary there for awhile, my friend. Sure you don’t have a bitchy evil twin hidden away somewhere?” Gwaine’s chest had flooded with relief when he’d realised the mud-encrusted semblance of a human that had dragged itself out of the muck was actually Merlin. Alive, not dead, and miraculously healed. Gwaine had practically wept at the sight of that smile, so white in Merlin’s ridiculously filthy face. He’d been about to continue the search alone when he joined forces with Arthur. All the others had given up hope. Not Gwaine. Never. Without Merlin around, he may as well chuck his red cape into the muck and bugger off this knight business.

Merlin scowled at him before carefully putting Arthur’s dinner tray on the floor and wiping his hands together. “It’s not my fault,” he said, arms thrown around Gwaine’s neck. “I’m sure _you’ve_ never been enchanted, Sir High and Mighty. This is Camelot, everyone gets their turn, if you hadn’t noticed. Just wait.”

“I’ll just have to rely on you to protect me then, won’t I? I’ve noticed our dear King Arthur never gets a scratch when you’re around.” Gwaine brushed his nose against Merlin’s. “Got something you’re hiding besides a secret evil twin?” He stole a hand under Merlin’s tunic as if to find something there.

“Um...”

Merlin’s skin was warm and smooth, tight over muscle and bone. “Well. We’ve all got our secrets, I suppose.” Gwaine thrust aside his suspicions in favour of a slow grind against Merlin’s hips and a good long snog.

“Arthur’s...dinner,” Merlin gasped when they broke for air.

Gwaine leaned against him and tangled a hand in his hair. These dinner time assignations could be frustrating. “Arthur’s dinner,” he said with an air of resignation. “What about that George? Why doesn’t he get Arthur’s dinner once in awhile?”

“What, and deprive you of the joy of stealing the choicest bits?” Merlin grinned. “Not hardly.”

“How’re those polishing lessons going, anyway?”

“How’d you hear about those?”

“Hmm, I have my sources.”

“As if I don’t know how to polish. I could give my own polishing lessons, you know,” Merlin grumbled.

Gwaine closed in on him with a predatory gleam. “Oh really? I think I could probably use some lessons myself. With all this knighting my skills are getting rusty.” He rubbed a hand over the bulge in Merlin’s trousers.

With a smirk, Merlin thrust forward into Gwaine’s palm. “Oh Sir Gwaine, I thought you’d never ask. It just happens to be my favourite thing. Polishing.”

“I quite like it myself. Shall we say lessons will begin in my quarters in an hour?”

“Your education will be thorough and rigorous, I’ll make sure of it,” Merlin said with a mock serious look.

Gwaine gave Merlin a final lustful grope before sending him on his way. Hoisting the now-cold dinner, Merlin started down the hallway then threw Gwaine a gleeful glance over his shoulder, laughter bubbling out of him.


End file.
